


You're the Stars in My Universe

by Alchemeister



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically, Cracked Gem AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light Flirting, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemeister/pseuds/Alchemeister
Summary: Steven and Connie go on a corrupted gem recovery mission a couple of months after his own corruption adventure. Things don't really go as planned, and they're out longer than expected.References are made to my other fic "The Gem Plays Tricks on the Mind" which is a corrupted Steven fic. Not necessary to read before, but encouraged. :)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	You're the Stars in My Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Home, You're Cracked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741076) by [ruasquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruasquirrel/pseuds/ruasquirrel). 



Things had been going pretty well for Steven Quartz Universe. After getting hit with the direct decay gun and experiencing corruption for himself, he had taken it easy. Well, as easy as an intergalactic diplomat who ran a gem school could.

Even though his memories about that day had only taken a few days to return, Pearl and Garnet had insisted on Steven at least staying on Earth for the time being. He had tried to plead, but even Amethyst agreed.

Despite not leaving Earth for the past couple of months due to house-arrest, his schedule was still surprisingly full. The Diamonds were constantly contacting him about one issue or another, sometimes just to make sure he was alive. He suspected they regretted not taking the last incident seriously.

Little Homeschool was growing quickly, a full class of students already signed up! Gems from across the galaxy were spreading the word, encouraging newcomers.

It was nice to just go on a simple corrupted gem recovery mission. There were still many scattered across the globe, but sensors helped pinpoint their locations now. The feedback wasn’t the best, but at least they knew the general area.

Steven and Connie took the warp pad, knowing there was at least one corrupted gem in the area.

“Woah, this place is beautiful. I don’t think I’ll ever get over this.” Connie spun on the spot, taking in their surroundings.

The warp was several yards away from a lakeside, the water so still it was like a mirror. A cliffside was to their right, forest filling in the gaps. The trees were tall, orange leaves falling. Light filtered through the leaves, the sun almost at its peak. Wildflowers blossomed in tufts around the trunks.

“I haven’t.” Steven chuckled as they stepped off of the warp. “It’s nice to just be in nature for a change.”

“Agreed. School is important and all, but hitting the books all the time is tiring! Not to mention boring.” Connie huffed.

Steven took her hand and started dancing around, twirling her this way and that. “Then it’s a good thing we’re here where no books are!”

Connie started giggling. “Steven! We’re supposed to be on a mission!” But she didn’t really fight his lead.

Dancing in the woods reminded the teens of a simpler time, before gem wars and dictators and rejuvenators. They both laughed as they weaved between trees, getting closer to the rockface.

_I’m so lucky to have her…_ Connie had stayed with him throughout the corruption fiasco, guiding him when he didn’t even remember himself. She had been a beacon in his confusion, though she didn’t know that. His heart fluttered as he watched her smiling face.

As Steven twirled Connie once more, a large arm forced him into the cliffside.

Being thrown gem first into the rocky terrain was not a first per se, but it had never hurt _this_ much. He quickly pushed himself off the wall, holding back a scream of pain, replacing it with a groan.

“Steven!” Connie’s voice came from behind, followed by sword swipes and clangs.

Steven backed up from the wall. His body ached all over from the impact, including his head. It was starting to fog over. A horrible twinge from his gem forced him to pull up his shirt. He looked down to find a small crack starting to form on the surface. _That’s not good!_

He turned around to see Connie backed into a corner by the corrupted gem. The beast was mostly purple, with splotches of blue. She had six limbs, walking on four of them. Short fur covered her body, all the way to her tail.

_Bubble bubble bubble!_ Steven tried summoning a bubble around Connie, but it was excruciating. It was taking all of his concentration and energy. He could feel his gem shaking with the effort. He managed it just as the beast swiped at his best friend.

_Phew…_ He sighed, but the relief was short-lived. Before he could properly react, the beast flung him backward with her tail. That time he felt the crack, and he couldn’t hold back the scream.

“Steven! Hold on!” Connie found a second wind, forcing the monster back.

Steven fell to the ground, this time on his knees. He clutched his stomach, the pulsing getting stronger. He watched the fight helplessly as it moved to the water. Splashing, yelling, roaring, clanging. He tried to focus, but the fog in his mind and the pain from his gem made it almost impossible.

It was and wasn’t like the corruption. His gem twinged, seizing his muscles. Then they would relax, tingling all over in an unpleasant way. Pins and needles, deep in his bones. Each jolt would start the cycle over, his body aching even more than from the impact. Okay, not really like the corruption at all. This was entirely new.

A final roar told him it was over.

By the time Connie had collected the gem from the lake and rushed over, he was panting. Maybe hyperventilating was a better word.

A warm hand on his back. “Steven, calm down. Deep breaths. Come on, do it with me. In… and out.” As she helped him slow his breathing, the pain started to subside, the tingling fading.

He blinked the water out of his eyes, seeing her worried expression. “Good. Okay, now where does it hurt?”

He really _tried_ to focus on her question, but his brain had suddenly froze. “S-sorry? What...?” His words were slurring into each other.

“Where’s the pain?”

He blinked slowly and winced. “Everywhere? No... Yes? G-gem... Yeah, my gem.”

“Okay, that’s a start.” He watched Connie’s hand touch his arm, gently tugging. “You need to let me see it.”

He shook his head violently. “No, hurts.”

“Steven, I can’t help you if you don’t let me.” After staring into her _very pretty_ eyes, he conceded. A small gasp.

He looked down too. The crack had gone from a scratch to a deep cut. He hiccuped.

“Ohh, this is bad. Very bad. We need to get you to the fountain, right?”

Steven shrugged, not quite sure if that was the right answer or not. _Sounds right._ Mercifully, the pain had faded to a dull throb.

“Okay, can you walk?” Connie stood up, holding out her hand.

Steven stared at it before reaching. But suddenly there were three Connies, and he couldn’t focus on which hand to grasp. “Why are there three of you?” He giggled, thinking of trying to dance with three Connies.

Her hand grabbed his and he was pulled into a standing position. He swayed on the spot before Connie supported him, pulling his arm around her shoulders. “T-thanks. I thought I had walking down by now!”

They slowly, step by step, made it to the warp pad. It wasn’t that Steven couldn’t support himself, that much was clear. It was that he couldn’t focus on the action. He would get distracted mid-step, unintentionally balancing on one leg. It didn’t help that his gem would send a gut-wrenching, muscle seizing pain every few yards.

_Wow, how far did we go?_ The fog would swirl in his brain, clouding and clearing with the pain. He could see a clearing up ahead, at least he assumed so since the trees kept shifting. “Can trees walk? That’s new!” A soft groan escaped Connie’s lips.

Let’s just say Steven could feel Connie’s relief when they stepped onto the warp. “Okay, can you focus on the fountain for me?”

Steven slowly blinked. “The fountain? Mom’s fountain? Rose’s fountain? The fountain fountain?”

“Yes, Steven, that fountain. We need to warp there.”

“Hmm. Okay.” He thought of their destination, briefly recalling the fiasco that had him there last time. But nothing happened. Steven furrowed his brows. Pouting, he held his arms out like he used to when warping, but all that happened was another twinge from his gem, sending him to his knees.

After the pain passed and Connie helped him through breathing again, she sighed. “Oh, of course! You won’t be able to with a cracked gem!” Connie groaned. “Do you have your phone?”

Now laying in the grass, staring up at the sky, Steven hummed. He started patting his pockets, feeling a rectangular thing in his jacket. “I have this.” He held up the phone, but like his gem, a huge crack had spider-webbed across the screen.

“Oh no…” Connie groaned. “And I left mine at home for that very reason! How are we going to get back!”

Steven furrowed his brows. There was something he was forgetting… _something about the gems?_ “Relax… let’s just… hmm... watch the clouds!”

Connie was not having that. Her voice started to get higher in pitch. “ _Steven_ , I’m serious! I didn’t bring the warp whistle and we have no way to contact the gems! How are we going to get back? You need to be healed, what will even happen to you? We can’t just walk back, we’re across the country!”

Steven considered the situation. _I should probably be more worried…_ He shrugged instead.

Connie watched him, slowly calming herself down. “Y-you’re right. They know we came here. They’ll come for us once they realize how long we’ve been gone.” Her eyes still lingered on his stomach.

Steven sat up and slowly got to his feet. “Come on! Let’s, let’s dance then! It’s been so long since we...” He took her hands and started spinning.

“ _Steven…_ ” Connie drawled but didn’t pull away.

A huge grin grew on his face as they twirled about. He tripped over himself a few times but managed to regain his footing.

Eventually, after several turn abouts, Connie was smiling too. Steven watched as she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the moment. They giggled, nostalgia hitting them.

The moment was short-lived, another jolt to his gem sending him to the ground. Tears started forming in his eyes. “Ah ha ha ha… maybe cloud watching... is better…” Steven whimpered. “Need to stop spinning…”

He felt Connie lift his head, setting it in her lap. “You should really rest, Jam Bud.” She played with his hair, brushing it this way and that. Steven closed his eyes and hummed in response. Connie giggled. “Are you purring?”

“Hmm, maybe?” He blearily opened his eyes and stared at Connie.

A cloudy sky drifted behind her short, curly black hair. If he didn’t know better, he’d say her hair was _made_ of clouds, so soft and puffy. Her lips were turned upward, smiling softly at him. Her eyes, her gorgeous chocolate-colored eyes, sweeter than any candy, blinked several times.

_She’s so pretty. Does she know that? Probably. Should I tell her? Probably. This is nice. I wish I could just stay here, watching her face._

“Steven?” He blinked the thoughts away.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you staring at me?” She was squinting slightly, like when she was working out a math problem.

“Cause you’re so... _pretty_ … you know that? Your eyes 'specially.”

A blush spread across her cheeks. “Yeah? Well, you’re pretty too. I just love your curls.”

“You do? Aww.” Steven grinned, his heartwarming at the thought. "Now warm... fuzzy inside." He hugged himself.

They sat in comfortable silence, interrupted every so often with a fit of pain. On his back, it wasn’t so bad. At least, that’s what he told himself. These were shorter than the previous twinges, and Steven wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign.

Connie brushed the hair out of his eyes, sighing. "We haven't hung out like this for too long."

Steven let his hands rest on his chest, avoiding his gem. "'M sorry about that… too busy. Don't want to be a bother."

Connie paused in her brushing. "Be a bother? Why would you be a bother?"

Steven closed his eyes, mumbling. “Don’t want to get in your way. So busy…”

“You don’t get in my way, why would you think that?”

Steven lowered his voice more. “It’s just…mumble Everyone…mumble mumble Failure…mumble President… Hold back.”

“What? You need to speak up Steven, I can barely hear you.”

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “‘M not good enough for you. I shouldn’t... waste your time. Didn’t even have... to be here, just wanted to see... you. But now... stuck because of me.”

“Oh, _Steven_ …”

The tears started falling down his cheek, pooling along his neck. “Can’t do anything right… not after corruption.” Steven sighed. “I messed up... Methyst was on my case for weeks... Not _needed_ anymore, I just get in the way…”

He was shaking. And ugly crying. _In front of Connie!_ He tried to shake himself out of it, but couldn’t. The tears kept coming.

At some point, Connie had started rubbing circles into his scalp. He focused on the sensation, his sobs subsiding into hiccups.

Her voice was soft. “I… I can’t speak for others, but… Ugh, how do I put this? You’re _you,_ Steven! Of course you’re good enough! You’re so much more than good enough! Your actions don’t define you, you do! I always want to see you, and don’t think our schedules would change that.”

He opened his eyes, wiping the final tears away, to her eyes staring into his. “Everyone trips up. It’s getting back up that matters.”

Steven nodded, a grunt of understanding leaving his lips. He sat up and looked around. The sun was still out, but now cast long shadows on the forest floor. _How long have we been here now…?_

“Here.” Connie handed him a protein bar. “You need to keep your strength up. Hopefully, the gems will be here soon…”

Steven slowly munched on the bar, slowly going over what she just said. He smiled softly. “Thanks…”

“Of course! I always bring food, especially with what happened on my first mission…” Connie softly chuckled in amusement at the memory.

“No… I mean, yeah… but for being here.” He watched Connie consider him before smiling.

“Of course, what are jam buds for?”

The next hour, _two? Maybe more? Jeez…_ , was filled with more frequent spasms. Connie tried her best to help him through each one, but the pain was intense. His entire being felt exhausted.

Steven could tell Connie wasn’t doing well either. No, she wasn’t in physical pain. But he could see the worry etched into her face after each fit. She kept wringing her hands when they weren’t grasping his. Eyes flitted between him and the warp, expecting the trill of bells. _When did the moon come out?_ It was like her face was glowing in starlight.

She was softly saying words of comfort. “It’s going to be fine. We’ll get back and you’ll be healed and then we can go for donuts! Yeah…” It was nice, just hearing her talk. But, he could hear it in her voice now.

“It… will be. Y’know why?” When her eyes met his, he smiled. “Cause… you’re the… the stars in my universe… everything’s brighter with you.” He watched a blush spread across her face. But she was smiling.

More jolts to his gem. How many had happened now? That’s right, he lost track after dancing.

“Any minute now. Don’t worry Con…” Steven mumbled, recovering from the latest onslaught of tense and stinging muscles. She rubbed her thumb across his hand, a calming gesture. He tried to stay awake, really. His body wanted different, and pulled him under.

It was a dreamless sleep, encased in warm darkness. He was vaguely aware of drifting but was content to not think at all. It was peaceful. Comforting.

He was startled awake by bells. “Now c’mon now, it’s been-Steven! Connie! Oh my god! We thought you two- nevermind, what happened!?” Pearl swam into view, stepping off of the warp pad.

Both Steven and Connie sighed in relief.

“Bad gem! She… hit me!” Steven tried sitting up but immediately grabbed his head. His vision started spinning and Connie gently pulled him back down in her lap. His gem started to throb, making him nauseous. Steven laid his arm across it again, trying to dull the sensation.

Steven could hear the panic in Connie’s voice grow with each word.“Pearl, his… his gem is cracked! His phone got broken and we had no way to contact anyone and he needs help!”

He watched Pearl’s eyes go wide. “Ah, er, _Garnet_. We need Garnet! I’ll, I’ll go get her. Just, stay right here!”

A few minutes passed before the trill of bells sounded again. Amethyst had come too, her face scrunched in worry. The three gems stepped off of the pad, facing Steven.

“Okay Steven, just... let me take a look…” Pearl reached for the hem of his shirt, but he didn’t move his arm. “ _Steven,_ please.”

Steven whimpered. “It… it hurts…”

“Like before?” Connie brushed the hair out of his eyes again, looking at him from above.

“N-no… sick. Spinning…”

“Okay, but Pearl needs to see it. To help you.” Connie hugged him gently across his shoulders, resting her chin in his hair. “Please?”

Steven whimpered again but obliged. When Pearl lifted his shirt, all three gems gasped.

“Bro, you didn’t say _how bad_ it was.” Amethyst stepped back into the darkness, clearing the path to the warp.

“We need to get him to the fountain. _Now_.”

Steven looked down to see more fractures had spider-webbed from the cut. Even the cut seemed deeper. His breath caught in his throat.

He was gently lifted and he found himself staring at Garnet.

“Oh, I, uh, managed to poof the gem…” Connie rummaged in her bag, pulling out the corrupted gem.

Pearl took the gem from Connie. “Good work, good thing it didn’t reform yet!” A bubble phased away in Steven’s peripheral vision.

The group quickly got on the warp. He must have drifted off because one second they were in the forest, the next he was sitting in water.

The relief was almost instant. The nausea and throbbing faded, his muscles finally fully relaxing. The fog that had plagued his mind the moment the first scratch happened dispersed. He pulled up his shirt to find a fully mended gem, right where it belonged. He released a long sigh.

Steven looked around and realized he was being held up by Amethyst’s noodle arms, keeping his head above water. She released him when he smiled at her. He swam to the wall, draping himself over it.

The fountain was bathed in moonlight, but the sky was starting to shift from inky black to violet. They had been out all night, though time changes didn’t really help. It had been a long day indeed.

“Feeling better, Jam Bud?” Connie had her arms on the half-wall, her head perched on her hands.

“Loads.” Steven smiled, the stress of the situation melting. “Even better if we get some pizza and _sleep_. I’m starving!”

“Eh, pizza might be hard since it’s, like 5 am. Unless you have the fixings at home?” Connie held out her hand. Steven happily took it, getting out of the fountain.

“I did get a frozen pizza on the last shopping trip…” Pearl piped in.

“Ohhhh, and I have that new Lonely Blade that came out last month!” Amethyst’s eyes flashed in excitement. “Movie day?”

Steven’s face fell slightly. “Ehhh, I was supposed to meet with Bismuth about-”

“I think she will understand.” Garnet’s visor glinted as she adjusted it.

Amethyst lightly punched his arm. “Bro, you were cracked for a day! I think you can potato it today.”

Steven thought about his schedule for the day, then decided, “Eh, I’ll catch up eventually. So do we start from the beginning or just jump right in?”

Connie’s hand fit into his, her squeezing back softly. She pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. “Don’t think I forgot all those compliments. It is _so_ on.”

He giggled in response, a blush now going across his cheeks. He _had_ said a few things, huh? But she seemed to like it, so it wasn’t bad.

Maybe she would let her be his universe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the fic "Go Home, You're Cracked" by beaniekitten and was totally inspired. I really like how they wrote the whole scenario and highly recommend reading the work. 
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy this. If you like this or have any comments, please leave a comment! I love reading through reactions. :)


End file.
